


Christmas Fashions

by Vyc



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Santa hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyc/pseuds/Vyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dax tries to spread some Christmas cheer. Kira doesn't go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fashions

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics I wrote for the DS9 Card Exchange this year! [chiefmilesobrien](http://chiefmilesobrien.tumblr.com/) gave me permission to post what I sent her, so here it is! The picture at the end is the front of the card I made. If I'd had more time, I would have put more detail into it, but yeah.
> 
>  **25/01/15** : bottleofcasgrace has written a sequel, omg! <3 Please go check it out--the link is at the bottom of the page.

"Dax, what are you doing?" Kira asked without looking up from the crew roster. Dax was the only person on Deep Space Nine who would dare to plop something onto her head--especially in the middle of the ops. It wasn't much of a guess.

Sure enough, Dax's gleeful voice replied from behind her, "Getting you into the Christmas spirit."

"The what?"

Kira pulled off the . . . soft, fuzzy, red and white hat, apparently, and gave it a narrow-eyed look. Was this _fashionable_ on Trill?

"It's a holiday people celebrate on some parts of Earth. Emony loved it. You give gifts to your friends, drink special alcohol, go to lots of parties. . . ."

"Wear strange hats?"

"Wear strange hats," Dax agreed.

Kira turned, reached up, and set the hat on Dax's head. "Somehow, I think this suits you better."

"If you say so. But if you ask me" —Dax winked— "you look pretty cute in it."

She then walked back to her station, leaving Kira to finish up the crew roster with cheeks that were probably as red as the Christmas hat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Felt Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232196) by [bottleofcasgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleofcasgrace/pseuds/bottleofcasgrace)




End file.
